Click!
by Unchuushi
Summary: Un fic de Matsuri o.O


Hi! Este es mi primer fic de Sukiyio! Espero les guste. El protagonista es mi amado Matsuri Honjou! Admito que lo cambié un poco uu, pero apenas voy vistos 4 Capítulos TT. Dejen Rews, por favor!

Clik!

Suena la campana de salida, la más deseada por los estudiantes. Todos salen despavoridos, como si una manada de profesores los siguiese; es la época en que faltan pocos días para el final de las clases, para que la nieve llegue las manadas emigratorias de Profesores particulares despierten de su invernación; es la época donde buscan comida, donde la misma escasea, ya que los colegios quedan vacíos de carne joven XD. Los alumnos se encuentran alertas, pues... nunca se sabe cuando un padre adulto decida que su hijo debe probar sus conocimientos de la vida... con un Profesor Particular...

En el Instituto, todo es silencio, los chicos que suelen andar por los lugares, aún no han llegado. Los pasillos descansan de los pisoteos y el maltrato de los adolescentes. Todas las puertas se mantienen abiertas para ventilar, a excepción de una con un cartelito que dice: HONJOU y abajo del mismo, con un dibujo poco amable que decía: "NO TE ATREVAS". Habían sido días malos para el chico, días cansadores, opacos y sin gracia, prefería la soledad y tranquilidad... siquiera una buena ganancia lo había atraído. Sus amigos intentaron sacarlo de la depresión, pero nada había dado resultado... pues, después de tanto tiempo sin recordarlo, él había vuelto a su mente.

Un par de ojos zafiro se abren de golpe. Matsuri se incorpora de golpe: "La escuela" piensa... pero al mirar el reloj, se dá cuenta de que ya es tarde. Entonces se deja caer sobre la almohada, mascullando varias maldiciones y cierra sus ojos, dando vueltas inútiles en la cama, para intentar dormir. Pero un pensamiento trajo a otro y un recuerdo fue de aquí para allá y como si estuviese jugando a "teléfono descompuesto", se modificó, cambió y mutó... hasta que él regresó a su mente...

Sus cabellos se erizaron de sólo pensar en todo lo que haría con él... todo lo que le haría, lo que no y lo que quizás... pero, pensándolo bien... él era inexperto en todas esas cosas y... quizás no sabría cuidarlo bien... terminando en una catástrofe. Ya sea un objeto o una persona, son frágiles en sí, por más fuerte que se vea. Pero era tan difícil pensar que algo así podía ser frágil, débil o que uno pudiese dañarlo... Matsuri lo recordaba, causando que todo su cuerpo se exaltase y rogase correr hasta él y tomarlo, demostrarle que era para él... pero era tal el deseo, que Matsuri permitiría ser tomado; de echo... era lo que más deseaba en ése momento.

Sin pensarlo, salió de la cama... no importaba si jamás lo conseguía o otra persona lo obtenía primero... de echo, nunca fue suyo... así que no importaba arriesgar, si se iba con nada... nunca había tenído algo y si se lo quedaba... se iría con premio.

Sale del cuarto, cuando recuerda recoger dinero para viajar... y lo tenía que hacer sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Agarró el dinero y salió del cuarto, cruzando el pasillo, vistiendo como si se dirigiese hacia la escuela; si alguien lo veía, pondría la excusa de que tiene que ir a la biblioteca o algo así.

Por suerte no había nadie alrededor... extraño. Cruzó la calle y luego salió corriendo. Llegó al parque y justo en el momento en que cree todo ganado, alguien lo llama:

-Honjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Aquello lo paraliza... sólo alguien de la escuela lo llamaría por su apellido... Sin embargo, al dar media vuelta, se encuentra con la infantil figura de Gaku.

-Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta de mal humor.

-No te da gusto verme?- sonríe con aquella acostumbrada sonrisa que parece tallada en su rostro de niño.

-No...- responde.

-Ahh! Eres malo y yo que vengo a verte.

-Qué?

-Sí, te sigo desde que saliste del instituto... Acaso faltaste? Sí se entera Kaitou- dice haciendo una pose extraña... como la de un heroe de pelicula-, te hara mucho mal!- dice divertido.

-Uhm...- Matsuri lo piensa detenidamente... pero entonces algo le llama la atención... Nanami!

El hombre cruza el parque, junto con un acompañante. Matsuri saca su cámara de fotos y se esconde tras un árbol... el trabajo de espía es divertido y puede ser aprovechado. Comienza a sacarle fotos... de seguro a Kaitou... como le exige que le llame cuando se trata de esos temas... se verá muy interesado en las mismas... pero por otro lado... el hombre lo había sermoneado severamente cuando Matsuri faltó a clases... Grrrrr, no... si quiere algo de Nanami que venga y lo averigue él.

-Qué haces?- pregunta Gaku.

-Espío...- dice distraído del muchacho.

-Espías? Pero si eras la clase de persona que va a robar a una casa y toca la puerta...

-Ése eres tú!- gruñe- Bueno- dice al fin y cierra la lente de su camara; entonces su caracteristica alegría regresa y le guiña un ojo al muchacho-. Mejor me voy!

-A donde?

-A buscar...- comienza y lo piensa mejor...- Me voy por ahí...

-Noooooooooo! Llévame!- se aferra a Honjou.

-Ok, ok... pero suéltame...

-Es que estoy perdido...

-Pero si estamos a dos cuadras del instituto...

-Estoy perdido! No quiero ser un bagabundo perdido!

-De acuerdo... pero vamos en silencio...

Y ya en el colectivo:

-A donde vamos?

-Ya lo verás...

-Y para que vamos?

-Ya lo verás...

-Y qué haremos?

-Ya lo verás...

-Y cuando llegamos?

-En un momento...

-Cuanto falta?

-No mucho?

-Ya llegamos?

-Sí...

-Y por qué no nos bajamos?

-Porqué todavía falta...

-Entonces no llegamos.

-No

-Pero dijiste que sí...

-Ya casi...

-Ya casi no es ahora...

-Cállate- le ruega.

-Ok... Ya llegamos?

-... --

Ni bien la puerta se abre, Honjou salta fuera del colectivo. El chico sigue hablando sin parar durante todo el camino, pero a Matsuri no le importa, ya que pronto llegará hasta él. Y allí está... hermoso como sólo él puede serlo... su cuerpo vuelve a exaltarse, comienza a sudar, a jadear... su respiración se vuelve pesada y un nudo en el pecho lo obliga a tomárselo, le falta el aire, su cuerpo responde de inmediato.

-Qué pasa?- pregunta el chico a Matsuri.

-Ahí está...Fukarión... la mejor de todas las cámaras de fotos del mundo.

NOTA de la AUTORA: Mal pensadas!

Bien... este es mi primer fic XD. Sobre Nanami, era un primo, no un amante... ba, si quieren que sea un amante, esta bien.

Besos

Kijin! 


End file.
